


16. Clothing Fetish

by Nozoneechan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clothing Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dorks in Love, F/F, Happy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoneechan/pseuds/Nozoneechan
Summary: As a neurosurgeon, Dia has very limited time to engage in sexual activities. Same goes for Mari, a pediatric surgeon. Though, Mari always is able to find the time somehow.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 20





	16. Clothing Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> sorry theyre so cute and i love them

Dia had just driven home from a long day at the hospital. Being a neurosurgeon wasn't easy. As she slowly walks up to her and Mari’s doorstep, she begins to think about something Mari had said earlier.

“I have a surprise for you tonight. You’re going to love it.”

The brunette was frightened to see what this surprise from Mari was exactly. Mari had even taken time away from her own patients for this "surprise" that she had for Dia. Dia didn’t like surprises but she decided she’ll put up with it for her girlfriend. 

Dia opens the door to their condo and sees that their condo had been turned into an exam room. 

"Mari?" Dia asks. Suddenly, the blonde emerges from their bedroom door in her doctor's coat. Underneath the white coat, was a blue V-neck shirt that showed the valley of her breasts. 

"Why, isn't it my favourite patient!" The blonde exclaimed, brushing some hair behind her shoulder. Dia blushes softly, though she was still confused about what all of this was. 

"What's all this about, Mari?" Dia asks. 

"Someone told me that my dear Dia needed an exam? Would you mind telling me your symptoms?" Mari whips out a clipboard and gives Dia a coy smile. Dia decides she'll play along. She starts by sitting down on the exam table in front of Mari.

"Well, my stomach has been hurting for a little too long recently." Mari jots that down. "Anything else?" She asks.

"My libido has been a bit weak recently." "Oh." Mari scribbles some more. 

"My professional opinion is that we run a couple of exams on your penis to see if there are truly any troubling issues." Mari explains, pointing a finger in the air. Dia just nods.

"Please, begin taking off your bottoms as I get prepared." Dia does as she's told. She begins to take off her pants then her boxers shortly afterwards. 

Mari on the other hand sets her clipboard down and finds a box of gloves. She starts pulling up one glove at a time and glances behind her to get a look at Dia. Mari knew that Dia had a nurse fetish and a thing for latex gloves.

"Everything alright back there?" The blonde says with a smile, finally pulling up the second glove onto her hand. 

Dia tries to look away from Mari's stare. The poor brunette had an erection already. Her member was standing straight up for Mari to see.

Mari finally finishes her preparation and turns back around to see Dia. "Are you ready?" She asks. Dia simply nods. 

The blonde brings a chair over and sits, then begins her exam. First, she gently rubs the tip of Dia's member with her gloved hand. Mari had been waiting for this moment for a month. She had planned everything out meticulously. She hated to take time away from her patients at the hospital, but Dia had been having a death streak between her surgeries. Mari knew she had to do something to make her feel better. 

As she rubs Dia's erect cock, she feels so satisfied. Their tight work schedules left no time for anything sensual. The most sensual thing they got was a kiss after work, or a makeout session before work followed with the line, "We can't.". 

Mari begins to quicken her pace, glancing up at Dia from time to time. It felt so good to feel Dia, to even see Dia in this light once again. Though, this was only the beginning.

"Alright, I'd like to test your ability to produce semen. To do this I will push you to the point of climax." Mari explains, while Dia's mind is filled with only lust for her girlfriend.

It was only when Mari began taking off her coat and shirt did Dia start paying attention. Mari unclips her bra, her breasts falling slightly after being kept in holding all day. She scoots a bit closer to Dia and begins to rub her full breasts against Dia's cock, barely brushing her nipples across Dia's shaft. 

"How does this feel, Dia?" She says softly. 

"Good." Dia mutters much to Mari's disappointment. Mari didn't want to be doing good. She wanted to be told she was doing amazing. 

Mari decides to step it up a notch and pulls Dia's cock in between her breasts. She takes her hands and places them on the sides of bust and starts moving her breasts up and down. Then with the tip of Dia's dick sticking out, she takes her mouth and gently sucks on Dia's tip. 

Moans start to spill out of Dia's mouth as her dick is given the love it deserves. It had been so long since she'd felt Mari's mouth on her member. 

Mari takes Dia's moans as a good sign and begins to move her breasts faster. Hearing Dia's lustful moans shook Mari to the core. She hadn't heard Dia in so long. 

As Dia was nearing the edge, she finally broke the lewd silence which had previously only been filled with sucking noises. "M-Mari. Wait." She pushes the blonde away. 

"Is something wrong?" Mari is genuinely concerned. Dia felt bad, she could see the love and concern in her girlfriend's eyes. 

"No I just…" Dia gets up and lays Mari back on the floor. "I want you to feel good too, as cliche as that sounds. Please, I want to feel you."

Mari tears up. She hadn't felt Dia inside of her in at least a month. She nods softly and cries a couple of tears. Dia quickly wipes the tears away. "You're so beautiful." She says.

Mari smiles, "You are too." Dia returns the smile.

After a moment of silence Dia's announces that she's putting her throbbing cock inside of Mari. Mari mentally prepares herself to feel Dia's large member inside of her tight passage. 

Dia slowly but surely pushes her member inside of Mari. The blonde quietly squeaks at the feeling of Dia inside of her. "Are you okay?" The brunette asks, concerned for Mari. 

"Y-yes.. It's just been awhile is all." Mari gives Dia a weak smile. Dia brings her hand up to Mari's cheek and rubs it softly. "I love you." She whispers, pushing the rest of her cock inside. Mari winces and stares back at Dia with loving eyes.

"I'm going to start." Dia says, Mari simply nods. 

The brunette begins moving her cock in and out of Mari's tight passage. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. Finally being let back into Mari's heaven felt so good. 

Dia already was close to the edge, but this pushed her even closer. "Mari- is it okay if I- finish inside?" Dia says between pants. The brunette had been slamming her cock inside of Mari hard, the sound of their flesh clapping together filled the room.

"Yes!" Mari moans. The feeling of Dia repeatedly hitting her g-spot made this so much better. She extended her hand down to fondle her clit and give it the attention it had been missing out on in an attempt to try to finish with Dia. 

Mari's moans grew louder by the second as Dia pounded into her. Dia sputtered some curses before saying, "I'm gonna- cum!" Her voice was very staccato with lots of stops and pauses. 

Finally, Dia shoots her thick load into Mari. The blonde writhes in the feeling of Dia's warm load being spilled into her. She then pushes herself over the edge too.

"Dia!- I-" she squeals as she feels the sweet waves of climax wash over her soul. Dia begins stroking Mari's inner thigh as the blonde rides out her orgasm. 

Afterwards, the two of them are left panting. Dia pulls out of Mari and sees her seed dribble out of her pussy. "I missed that so much." Dia says softly, breathing heavily. Mari nods, "Me too. God I missed you so much." She goes to hug Dia. Dia hugs her back.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment any criticisms


End file.
